The Harry Potter freak meets Lizzie Mcguire
by Raquel Williams
Summary: An intruder from the Harry Potter universe causes a problem in the Lizzie McGuire fandom. Will Lizzie ever recover? Read and Review, Parody not meant to offend.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Lizzie Mcguire or Harry Potter universes. I do own Genevieve.

**Authors note- **Hello, I felt like making fun of something so I wrote this, it's only in the Harry Potter fandom because Genevieve can do magic. This basically makes fun of Lizzie Mcguire and Mary-Sues and is in no way meant to offend anyone, I love the Harry Potter universe but had to use a magic character so...yeah. Enjoy and please Review.

* * *

Lizzie and Gordo were walking down the mall, Miranda was on holidays in Mexico. Lizzie spied a nice pair of pants so she went over to the window.

"Ooh look Gordo, they're in my size." she said pointing to the denim jeans. She pressed her hands up against the glass longingly when she was pushed over. She fell to the ground.

"Hey!" she said indignantly to the girl who was now looking at the jeans.

"What?" asked the girl snobbily. She had messy brown hair and her eyes were deep blue pools that told you thatshe would easily drown you in as soon as look at you.

"You pushed over my friend." said Gordo.

"So? that's what I was created to do." said the girl. Gordo noticed that the girl was very pretty with long eyelashes and rosy red cheeks. Lizzie looked at Gordo who was gawking like an idiot

"What do you mean created?" asked Lizzie.

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the Girl. "I am Genevieve Wincroft." Gordo's eyes widened but Lizzie just looked politely confused.

"You mean of Wincroft mansion?" asked Gordo. Lizzie looked even more confused at this.

"Yes, indeed." said Genevieve. She looked at Lizzie who was still on the floor. She stretched out a hand to help her up. Lizzie took it.

"Where am I again?" asked Genevieve politely. Lizzie and Gordo stared at the strange girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie.

"What did I ask." said Genevieve as if Lizzie was a small child. Lizzie was getting even more confused.

"You're at the mall in Jefferson, why?" Genevieve sighed, she knew it was time for her to tell her story.

"My creator sent me here from a far far away place to push you over." said Genevieve. Lizzie decided the best thing to do would be to look confused again but she gasped as she understood what was happening.

"So, you mean?" she began.Genevieve nodded solemnly.

"What? What is it Lizzie?" asked a confused Gordo. Lizzie looked at Gordo with fear in her eyes.

"She's from the Harry Potter fandom." she said, her voice was conspiritorily low.

"But before I do anything I have to find my twin sister." she said.

"Maybe I can help." said Gordo. "What's her name?"

"Her name is..." she paused dramatically. "Paris Hilton." They gasped again.

"But that means..." began Gordo.

"Yes it's true!" shouted Genevieve. She began to spin around like a top high up in the air. Gordo and Lizzie felt like throwing up. She landed on her feet. and stood up. Where the brown messy haired girl stood was a tall blonde girl but they could tell it was her by her eyes. The skank sensors all around the mall were going nuts.

"I am not as I told you Genevieve Wincroft." she said "I am actually Mary-Sue Potter!" she laughed in a way that could only be described as 'evilly' She laughed maniacally and looked down at herself.

"Oh shoot, wrong disguise!" she said. "Wait just a minute." She began to spin high in the air again and she once again landed on her feet. There stood a girl that had Jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. It was almost certain that she: Was named after the author, had a really cool name the author wished she had, was part Veela, was an American exchange student despite her British accent, was a Weasley and was also related to the whole entire wizarding world, was a seer, was all-knowing and all powerful and generally perfect and much more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." screamed Gordo. "You were beautiful!" he sobbed "And then you changed."

"Sorry, that's what I was made to do." said Mary-Sue. "I was made to kill Voldemort." she said finally.

"What?" asked Gordo "I was made to infiltrate Voldie's system and make friends with him then I was to..." another dramatic pause "Push him over." she collapsed on the floor and began to cry.

"But this isn't the Harry Potter fandom, it's Lizzie Mcguire, I thought you knew that?" said Gordo

"No, it's plain that she!" she said, accusatorily pointing at Lizzie "Is Voldemort in disguise." Gordo rolled his eyes.

"That's Lizzie, not Voldemort." said Gordo.

"Yeah! I'm Lizzie not Voldemort." said Lizzie/Voldemort.

"I don't believe you!" she said quickly, more quickly than possible for a human, maybe that Veela did come in there somewhere.

"You are so stupid." said Gordo, annoyed.

"Am not! I was created to be smarter than Hermione so neeeeee." she said sticking out her tongue.

"Who's Hermione?" asked Gordo.

"A girl from Hogwarts." said Mary-Sue simply.

"If you were smart you would know this isn't Hogwarts." said Gordo. Mary-Sue closed her eyes, desperately trying to think of a way to get herself out of this desperatesituation.

"We shall never meet again." she said quietly, her eyes still closed.

And before she ran away, she pushed Lizzie and Gordo over, for the last time. THE END


End file.
